


You're Not Going Through With This

by cameronmonaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Wedding Day, mickey calls off the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameronmonaghan/pseuds/cameronmonaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've gotta be shitting me," Mandy mumbled under her breath as she peered through the small window on the door of the small unit Ian and Mickey had steppped into.</p><p>••••••••</p><p>Mandy goes to find her brother a few minutes early and discovers the truth about Ian and Mickey. She refuses now to let Mickey go through with the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Going Through With This

"You've gotta be shitting me," Mandy mumbled under her breath as she peered through the small window on the door of the small unit Ian and Mickey had steppped into. Guests were starting to complain about the delay of the ceremony, half of them only there to keep on the good side of Terry Milkovich.

There her big brother was, getting pounded in the ass by he best friend. She could hardly believe that Mickey was this secret guy Ian had been talking about for so long. She couldn't believe she had never noticed. Ian Gallagher was fucking her brother, and by what she'd heard, developing feelings for him as well. 'Wow,' she thought.

Mandy stepped away from the door, waiting for the boys to finish. She zoned out, lost in thought about Ian and Mickey being together, only coming back to reality when the door opened. She heard Ian exhale heavily, asking what they were gonna do. Then everything grew silent. Mandy looked up to see her brother frozen, mouth gaping as he stared at her. Ian swallowed hard, but was almost relieved Mandy found them.

"Business plan we're trying to figure out," Mickey tried to say convincingly, but it came out shaky and uncertain.

"Right, a fuck-each-other-behind-closed-doors business?" She snapped, half hurt that Ian couldn't tell her, but half terrified for them.

Mickey looked the most terrified of all. He wanted to run away, but he couldn't run away from this wedding without making things worse with his father.

When nobody spoke, Mandy decided to break the silence. "If you've got someone as good as Ian in your life, why would you throw the possibility of real happiness away for that whore you're about to make your wife? Jesus, Mickey, do you enjoy living life to the shittiest?"

"Fuck off, this ain't your business."

"I just witnessed my best friend fucking my brother on his wedding day! This is my business. I just want to know why." Mandy frowned.

Mickey stared at the floor, and Ian knew Mickey wasn't going to tell her what was going on. Knowing he was jeopardizing a lot, Ian cleared his throat to speak.

"Your dad caught us together. He beat the shit out of us and then had the Russian hooker rape Mickey while i watched. Said hooker got pregnant, and God knows there's a one in ninety chance that it's even Mickey's, but Mickey doesn't want to call off the wedding."

"My dad will kill you," Mickey cut in, this being the first time since the day Terry found them that Mickey said anything about why he truly couldn't play against his dad's sick rules.

"Shit." Mandy's eyes were wide, all hurt from their relationship (if that's what you could call it) secretive gone. "He's right, Ian, you're lucky to be alive and in one piece."

Mickey looked heavily uncomfortable, and despite the situation at hand, Ian simply looked irritated.

"We can call off the wedding and Terry will try to attack us but with all these people someone will stop him and call the police. Right?" Ian looked sure of himself, and Mickey still looked mortified. "So, that'll violate his probation and he'll get locked up again and we'll be free."

Mickey's worry turned into a scowl. "And who says I'm ready for... For, you know... All that?"

"All what, freedom?"

"No."

Mandy frowned, saying, "coming out. Mickey, you have support."

"And this is your only chance of getting away from what will be the worst life ever," Ian added.

"No way. No fucking way, I can't." Mickey adjusted his tuxedo, starting to walk back to start the ceremony. Ian's heart sank.

"You're going to choose that life over what we have?" Ian called after him.

Mickey turned to face the love of his life and his baby sister. "Don't act like I got a choice in this."

"Don't act like you don't! Cancel the wedding and just fucking do this. For me, for us." Ian looked desperate  
He felt so close to victory that he didn't want to give up now. He knew what Mickey wanted.

"I can't," Mickey replied quietly, fear in his bright blue eyes. 

"Fuck this, no one's gonna let Terry kill either of you. Ian's right, he'll go back to jail. He's stupid, his anger will get the best of him." Mandy shoved Ian toward Mickey. "Let's go crash your wedding."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Mickey was terrified. Mandy had drug him onto the platform, Ian following.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to what my brother has to say," Mandy yelled to get everyone's attention. Terry looked alert. All eyes landed on Mickey, and it took him a good thirty seconds to talk.

"I'm gay."

Everyone froze.

"Good one," Colin, one of Mickey's brothers, said to Iggy, another one of Mickey's brothers.

"Didn't expect nothing less from Mickey than to crack shit like that. You know he don't take shit like this seriously," Iggy murmured back.

Ian stepped up, taking Mickey's hand. He was surprised when a few people actually gasped. Svetlana had taken a seat with her bridesmaids, scowling. She knew things were going to get bad now.

"Mickey's only getting married because Terry will probably kill us if he doesn't. Terry made Svetlana, a hooker, rape Mickey while I was held at gun point and forced to watch because we're gay. And in love, I should add. So the wedding's off," Ian said, ready to take anything on.

Everyone turned to look at Terry, all shocked and dying to know the truth, and Terry in return looked murderous, answering all spectators's answers.. Mickey squeezed Ian's hand, absolutely petrified.

What happened next was a blur to everyone, but when Mickey realized his dad was pinning Ian against a wall, trying to strangle him to death, something snapped inside of Mickey. His fear of his father was vanished and all he cared about was saving the one thing in his life that was actually worth anything. He quickly moved to his father, surprised when Iggy joined him as they forced Terry off of Ian, Colin delivering a punch that knocked their father out cold. Mandy walked up, spitting on him, and the Milkovich siblings exchanged a look, quietly thanking each other. Mickey moved to Ian, heart sinking at the bloodied mess he had become. And Ian, fuck Ian. He stood there, dizzy and grinning like a fool.

"You did it," Ian's voice broke Mickey's haze. "You really did it. I'm so proud of you."

Mickey felt like beaming. He was being praised, and on top of it all, they would be safe. Terry would go to prison. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Mickey mumbled. A few of the wedding goers joined in on making sure Ian was okay.

"Cops were called," a short man informed Mickey, who nodded, not moving more than a couple of feet away from Ian at any given time.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

After a one-sided game of twenty questions with the cops, a few "are you really gay's", and a huge cleanup later, Ian and Mickey were finally home. Terry was arrested, so Mickey let his mind drift. He had gone to the Gallagher's house, but Fiona had taken the kids to a camping party. Lip hadn't gone, but he was out. Mickey sat with both of his legs laying over Ian's lap, and the redhead was curled into Mickey, stroking his hair.

"I love you," Ian mumbled.

Mickey smiled, closing his eyes. He waited a moment before replying, "Thanks." Ian knew he wasn't ready to say it back. He also knew that Mickey did love him back despite the inability to say so. 

This was only the beginning to a long life together. Ian could tell.


End file.
